


A Little Night Music

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A little rough kissing, Anal Sex, Another serious one from me, Fluff, I am serious it is serious, Kissing, M/M, Tiny amount of wine, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock have a break in their duties and go on a in quarters date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my hand at a serious one again.

Kirk was spending the first moments of his free time fixing up his room to make it presentable for his love. He arranged the books that he had received as gifts on his headboard. He placed some old style candles around the room and lit each one of them with his hand phaser. Then he slipped off his underwear and put his pants back on. He then sat at the table, wine bottle in hand, and waited for his lover to come.

The door opened. 2100 right on time. Spock stepped in and put his hands behind his back.

“Hello, Jim”

“Hello, Spock”

“Lovely night isn't it?”

“It sure is. Please, have a seat.”

Spock stepped over to the seat across from Kirk and sat down. Kirk poured a small amount of the wine into a glass and slid it over to Spock.

“I only want a tiny amount, Jim. This stuff can give me an upset stomach very easily.”

“Of course, sweety.”

Kirk drank the same amount as Spock so he could be just like him.

“How has life been treating you, Spock.”

“You know all of it since we are pretty much around each other all the time.”

“Yeah that doesn't really work in this setting does it.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Jim.”

Spock smiled and Kirk smiled back. Kirk could not wait to rip the clothes off of him.

“Are you tired Spock? Would you want to lay down?”

“I would like to.”

They went over to Kirk's bed and started to spoon. Spock was the big spoon and Kirk was the little spoon. Spock looked at the things on his headboard.

“Awwww Jim! You have all of the books that I gave you right here by your head when you sleep.”

“I love having a part of you around me at all times.”

Spock started to blush that green blush of his and it melted Kirk's heart. Spock is just too cute! Kirk leaned back and looked deeply into Spock's eyes. Then they leaned in and had a juicy open mouth kiss. Kirk could feel the beginnings of a boner up against his ass.

“Is little Spock getting riled up?”

“He is. It is only logical since we participated in one of his favorite acts.”

“Oh, you big hunk, take me!”

Kirk turned around and started kissing Spock roughly. This was how Spock loved it. They shared in the kiss for a good ten minutes before coming up for air. Their tongues had been wrapping around each other non stop and needed a break. 

“Oh Spock I want to be in you.”

“I want you in me, Jim.”

“Don't tell the others, but I think about it all day and there are times where I almost lose it while in command.”

“I feel the same, Jim. There are times where I bend over a little extra just for you.”

At that, Kirk pulled his pants down and sat up.

“Would you want to have a go now?”

“Yes. Please.”

Spock pulled his pants down and buried his head in a pillow. He angled his ass upwards, allowing Kirk full access. Kirk saw the offering and took it. He doused his throbbing cock with lube and slowly guided it into Spock's Vulcan interior. When it was in, Spock shot his arm backwards and started grabbing around for Kirk's hand. Spock loved the extra stimulation from Kirk's hand. 

Kirk started to thrust ever so slowly and worked at it faster. Spock's moans matched he rhythm of Kirk's movement as it got faster and faster. Kirk's penis felt so good inside of him. He couldn't believe that they didn't do this more often. Kirk was having a hard time keeping his load back. Spock's ass felt so good that he almost came as soon as it was in. 

Kirk finished in a load “HUUUUNGH”. But, Spock had not finished. When Kirk pulled out, Spock turned around and grabbed both of Kirk's hands. 

“Rub my hands all over, Jim”

Kirk took Spock's hands in his and worked them over. It didn't take too long for them to perform their magic on Spock. And when at last Spock finishes, he comes to an end at the right moment-leaving us richer by the warm glow of some of the most lovable music ever to come out of the mind and heart of a man. 

“HHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHUAUAUAUAUAULICKAHIMECKAHYNIEEHOYEAHBABY!”

“How as that, my little Spockie Wockie?”

“I am quite literally dead, Jim.” Spock said, breathing heavily.

Kirk wiggled his way into being little spoon and they drifted off into post sex sleep.

There was a scratching at the door and a voice saying “Let me in! I need to tell the captain 'he's dead, Jim'! It is my job to anounce every death to the captain! Please!”

**Author's Note:**

> The description of Spock finishing is actually a direct quote from the back of an album describing one of Haydn's symphonies. Also I couldn't help but putting a little crack in the end.


End file.
